poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeing Legendary Pokémon
This is the scene where Izzy Izumi, Tino Tonitini, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell, Double-D, Donatello and Techmo free all Legendary Pokémon from being mind controlled in War of the Apocalypse. (Then our heroes fights Villains' men) Slash: Doc! Get that dark generator shut off pronto! Izzy Izumi: Time to free all Legendary Pokémon! (They go the Pokémon Dark Generator where it's controlling Legendary Pokémon) Double-D: Let's do this! (Izzy pluges the wires on the Pokémon Dark Generator with his laptop) Dr. Tyler Rockwell: Hacking in now! Slash: Fellas, hurry up! (Just then Mr. Ross and the others arrive) Mr. Ross: There trying to free our Legendary Pokémon! STOP THEM!!! Slash: Mutanimals! Don't let them near our friends! (They fight the other Villains. Tino gets out his keyblade, Carver get his pudding ball slinger, Lor gets her lasergun, and Tish gets out her machine gun and then battles the 16 mind controlled Legendary Pokémon) Lor McQuarrie: (Tino blocking her shot) Tino, get out of the way! (Just then Primal Groudon hits Tino with it's claw, then Regirock fires Hyper Beam blasting Carver away, then Thundurus Therian form came out of nowhere and hits Lor with his thunder punch attack and at last Tornadus grabs Tish's machine gun it throws it away then it blows Tish away with his wings) Tino Tonitini: These guys are tough! Lor McQuarrie: Our weapons! (They try to get them but Groudon steps on Lor's lasergun with it's left feet and Kyurem steps on Tish's machine gun with it's right feet thus getting the weapons smashed to pieces) Tish Katsufrakis: No! Carver Descartes: Our weapons! (Just then the heroes' 10 Legendary Pokémon arrive) Teslo: Sorry we're late! MetalGarurumon: Get away from our friends! (Then Heroes army of 17 Legendary Pokémon continues fighting Villains army of 16 Legendary Pokémon) Donatello: I'll have to analyze the computer to see how we're going to free all Legendary Pokémon. Tino Tonitini: And you better do it fast! Cause they're getting close to winning, and pretty soon the whole city is going to turn into fiery destruction! Double-D: We're on it. Dr. Tyler, Rockwell: Now. If we can shut it down then they're all free. Natalia: (Off screen) Hold it right there. (Natalia appears in front of Rockwell as she was about to shoot him. Lugia fires Aeroblast on Natalia and kills her) Izzy Izumi: Thanks! (Then they continue typing to shut the Pokémon Dark Generator down) Techmo: Alright! Time to shut the generator down! (As Techmo was about to press the last button, then Bowser tackles him and unleash his fire balls at the other heroes) Bowser: You will never free our Legendary Pokémon! We will still use them as weapons to rule the world forever! Max Taylor: Chomp! Take down Bowser, and destroy the computer! (Chomp charges to take down Bowser but he throws Chomp away as Max Taylor runs to shut the computer down but gets hits by Bowser Jr's staff) Bowser Jr.: You'll never get your hands on that Dark Generator! Tino Tonitini: But I can! Sunset now! (Sunset Shimmer throws a grenade and Tino grabs it. In slow motion with heart beating sound effect Tino throws a grenade towards the Pokémon Dark Generator as all the heroes and villains slowly turned around as the Villains' Legendary Pokémon are about to finish the Heroes' Legendary Pokémon off, the grenade touches and exploded the Pokémon Dark Generator and destroy it for good) Tino Tonitini: Yes! Sunset Shimmer: He did it! (Just then the red eyes on Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, Kyurem, Regi Trio, Bird Trio, Kami Trio, Creation Trio and Yveltal fades away) Bowser: No! Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Rod: Alright! Flain: You did it, Tino! Zoe Drake: '''That's right Bowser, Your toast, Get it, Toast? (Then Dark G-Merl appears) '''Dark G-Merl: It's not over yet fools! Tino Tonitini: Oh, boy. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes